


Misunderstandings

by Viktori_Wolff



Series: Misunderstandings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Edge and Red, Edge is the size of a grizzly bear, Fluff, GB Red and Edge, I love tiny Sans, M/M, Misunderstandings, Papyrus ships it, Protective Edge and Red, Sans is tiny, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, What am I doing with my life?, how do you tag?, sans is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktori_Wolff/pseuds/Viktori_Wolff
Summary: Sans falls asleep stargazing and is found by Red who promptly decides to keep him. Misunderstandings and shenanigans follow.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: Misunderstandings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154135
Comments: 43
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece of shit lol
> 
> Red and Edge were never underground in this. I honestly find it hard to believe that an entire race of beings could fit under one mountain. So the few monsters that survived and weren't imprisoned hid in the wilds and became feral. Humans have forgotten about monsters and think the feral ones they find are either weird animals or cryptids (or they're killed and just become another 'missing person'.
> 
> Red and Edge are fucking huge compared to Sans (you can pry tiny Sans from my cold dead hands). Edge is the size of a fucking grizzly bear (almost 8ft tall standing straight) and Red isn't much smaller (around 6 and a half to 7ft tall standing straight) but they're more comfortable on all fours. Sans is 4'8" (I have a thing for tiny Sans being fucking destroyed by his giant monster boyfriends, I know its weird fuck off)

"Sans! Metta And I Are Heading Back Now. Do You Want Me To Leave Your Telescope In The Living Room?"

Sans glances back at his brother from his spot on the grass. Their group had all came out to Sans' house to view the meteor shower since he lived the farthest from the city and lived close to a hill that made a great stargazing spot. 

"yeah bro, thanks for helping clean up." 

Papyrus grinned, a picnic basket and telescope held beneath one arm.

"Nyehehe! Of Course Brother! Do Not Stay Out All Night Stargazing Again, The Weather Human Says It Is Supposed To Begin Storming Later Tonight. Surface Weather Sure Is Strange. Anyway, Goodnight Brother."

Sans chuckled and waved him off with a smile before laying back down. He could already spot what looked like storm clouds rolling in but the stars were still visible so he'd stay just a little longer.

* * *

  
Red sniffed at the air again, the smell of rain was growing stronger but just beneath that he could smell something else. 

" _you smell that bro?_ " 

Edge looks up from where he was building their nest. The two brothers had decided to make this cave their new den after a mother bear had wandered into their old one. Red had wanted to chase the bear away but Edge had always had a soft spot for cubs and so they had moved on.   
Edge turned his snout to the wind and breathed deep. His brother was the better tracker and thus had a better sense of smell but even he could catch the scent of something strange.

" _Yes, Though I Cannot Tell What It Is. Do You Think It Could Be Dangerous?_ "

Red shook his head, tail swaying softly behind him as he moved closer to the mouth of the cave.

" _it smells kinda familiar but the damn rain is getting in the way._ " 

Growling Red moves back to his brother and grabs one of the empty satchels Edge had made to carry their nest furs. 

" _i'm gonna go see if i can find whatever it is. gonna drive me crazy otherwise. be back before it starts rainin._ "

And with that he was off, sprinting out of the cave with the satchel slung over his back. Edge sighed but just went back to rearranging the furs that made up their nest. His brother was more than capable of taking care of himself so he wasn't worried. But if that asshole came back soaking wet Edge wasn't going to let him sleep in the nest tonight.

* * *

  
Red followed the scent to a nearby hill. Sniffing around he could tell that some sort of pack had been here recently. Growling he paced worriedly, if a pack of this size lived nearby then staying could be dangerous, but they were running out of places they could go that were far enough from those damn human's dens. Maybe the pack would be willing to share?

"hn paps . . . no"

Red jumped and whipped around, he hadn't noticed anyone nearby! Was it a member of the pack? Did they get left behind?

Red searched around a bit and soon found the source of the noise. It was a skeleton! They were tiny compared to Red and wore those strange furs that he'd seen humans wearing. They were so small but Red could tell they weren't a cub, maybe they were a different kind of skeleton? They didn't appear to have the necessary claws or fangs needed to survive out here. Maybe they had other skills to support their pack? But then why were they out here all alone? Had they been abandoned? 

The little skeleton whimpered in their sleep, curling up into a little ball.

"paps . . . please don't go."

Red couldn't understand what they were saying but the sorrow and fear in their tone had his soul clenching in sympathy. If this little skeleton had been abandoned by his pack then he and his brother would take them in consequences be damned!

Shuffling them around carefully Red soon had the little skeleton tucked into his satchel. He let it hang down against his chest so he could protect them from the rain that had started to drizzle down. He wouldn't be able to run like this but the den wasn't far and the rain wasn't too bad yet.

Hanging his head Red looked down into the satchel to look at the little skeleton as he walked. They had stopped whimpering but he could see little blue tears clinging to the corners of their sockets. He didn't know why they had been abandoned but he wouldn't let anything bad happen to them now.

" _don't worry sweetheart, my bro and i will take care of yer. i promise._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up and is confused because this most certainly is not his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Sans is so calm here is because Red and Edge aren't acting aggressive so he doesn't feel like he's in danger. He's just really fucking confused. 
> 
> Red and Edge love their new packmate and fully intend to keep him.

**CRACK-BOOM**

Sans jumps awake, soul pounding against his sternum and bones rattling. The sound of distant rain told him the noise that had woken him was probably just thunder and not the world ending like his panicked soul wanted him to believe.  
Groaning he rolls over and presses his skull into the fuzzy pillow he was laying on and tried to fall back asleep.

. . .

"what the fuck?"

Sans pillow wasn't fuzzy and certainly didn't smell like cinnamon and peppers! Scrambling up he peers around in confusion, this wasn't his room! Actually it looked like some sort of cave? Why was he in a cave?

' _ok sans calm the fuck down and think, what's the last thing you remember? the meteor shower? and then laying down to stargaze . . . and then i probably fell asleep. well shit._ ' 

Glancing at the mouth of the cave he watched a flash of lightning briefly light up the area outside followed by another roll of thunder.

' _that must be the storm paps was talkin about so i haven't been asleep for long. that just leaves figuring out where i am and how i got here._ '

A quiet growl rumbling from behind him has Sans freezing in place. But before he could turn to look something hooked around his waist and pulled him back, pinning him to something warm and solid. Squirming he twists in the grip to try and see what had grabbed him and is met with two glowing red lights.

Another flash of lightning illuminates the inside of the cave just long enough for him to see that the lights were in fact eyes. Eyes that belonged to a giant skeleton monster with razor sharp teeth and a nasty scar bisecting one of his sockets.

Frozen with shock Sans can only stare into those eyelights with fear and confusion. The monster gives another quiet growl and tilts his head, eyelights roaming over Sans' body for a moment before looking around the cave in . . . confusion?

After seeing nothing out of place the monster looks back to Sans with a furrowed brow. He gives another soft growl, this one sounding questioning.  
Sans just stares, tired mind unable to comprehend the fact he's apparently been kidnapped(?) by another skeleton. He thought he and his brother were the only skeletons left?! So who?!

The red eyed skeleton seems to wait a bit longer, likely waiting for an answer to its unknown question before a his eye lights flare a bit and a look of sympathetic understanding softens its features. It chirrs softly and pulls Sans down into its lap, holding him gently but securely in place. A low vibration emanation from it's chest as it nuzzles the top of Sans' skull.

Were, were they trying to comfort him? Sans stared down at the sharp tipped hands that were gently holding him against the purring skeleton. They could easily hurt him even on accident but the other was being so gentle.

Peeking up Sans once again meets the crimson gaze of the skeleton holding him. Their eyelights were fuzzy around the edges but didn't seem to hold any malice in their depths. The larger skeleton lets out a jaw splitting yawn, revealing rows of sharp fangs and a long red ecto tongue. 

"hey!"

Sans yelps as he's pulled to lay down, still held flush to the other's chest as he curls around his smaller form. The bigger skeleton gives a low rumbling growl at his protests and attempts to wiggle away. Rolling over with Sans securely in his grip he purrs louder as he snuggles Sans closer.

Another low rumbling purr answers back and Sans whips his head to the side to spot yet another skeleton. This one was even bigger than the first but had the same red eyelights. The bigger skeleton had his back to the depths of the cave and was staring sleepily at Sans and the skeleton holding him.

The two seemed to be speaking to each other in quiet growls and chirps.

"uh, what's going on?"

Sans bewildered question draws the two skeleton's gaze back to him. The biggest gives a soft huff and pulls them both closer, sandwiching Sans between them.

"hey! what're you?"

Sans is unable to finish his question as the two bigger skeletons begin to purr loudly, their souls pulsing and hitting him with waves of _peace_ , _comfort_ , _sleep_. The two were projecting enough calming intent to down a boss monster. Sans struggled to keep his eyes open but he'd already been tired and now in the face of such a strong feeling of safety he was helpless to the pull of unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Red and Edge continued to purr and radiate calming intent even as they felt the little skeleton go limp between them. Edge had been surprised when his elder brother had brought home the strange little skeleton, but after hearing that they'd been abandoned by their pack he'd been wholly onboard with Red's plan to keep them.

The brothers had been cast out of their own pack after their mother had been killed by a human trap. They both know how hard it is to survive in a merciless world. And for this little skeleton that lacked any claws or fangs they knew the poor thing wouldn't have survived long on its own.

When Red had woke to find the little skeleton trembling like a leaf and looking around in fear his first thought had been that something had gotten into the cave and spooked them. But after looking around and seeing nothing he's asked them what was wrong. They had just looked back up at him in shock, their soul radiating fear and confusion.

It hit him that they probably had no idea what was going on and thought Red was going to hurt them.

" _its alright sweetheart, not gonna hurt ya. yer safe here._ " he whispered as he nuzzled them, trying to radiate comfort. But he was still tired and couldn't hold back a yawn so he lay down once more with the little skeleton in his arms. Curling around them in an attempt to keep them warm.

But they kept squirming! Grumbling Red rolled over and started to purr louder, hoping the sound would sooth the little skeleton back to sleep.

" _Red? What's Wrong?_ "

Red looks up as his purring is joined by his brother's, " _sorry bro, they woke up. i think somethin' spooked 'em._ "

" _Perhaps The Storm Woke Them?_ "

" _maybe._ "

The little skeleton made a strange questioning sound. They didn't seem to speak the same language but that was fine, actions spoke louder than words anyway.

" _Back To Sleep Little One. Rest, You Are Safe Here._ "

Edge pulled Red and the little skeleton close, letting them both curl around their new packmate comfortably. Together they soothed the smaller into a deep slumber before following them into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The default pronouns monsters use for people they don't know are they/them until told otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Edge follow Sans home. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans is so fucking confused.
> 
> Red and Edge are determined to take care of their little packmate.
> 
> Papyrus is also confused but mostly glad that someone else has finally realized how great his older brother is (he ships it).

The next time Sans woke it was to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned in protest at being woken but pulled the device out of his pocket anyway. The screen showed it was Papyrus calling him so of course he answered.

"yeah bro?"

"Sans Are You Still Sleeping?! It Is Almost Noon You Lazy Bones! Though I Suppose That Since It Is Your Day Off That I Shall Let It Go This One Time."

"heh, thanks bro. so what's up? i thought you were spending the weekend with the glambot?" He asks with a yawn, unconciously cuddling closer to the source of warmth at his back.

"I Am, But I Know That If I Do Not Check In On You That You Are Likely To Spend Your Day Sleeping. And I Was Correct!"

"nah bro i just over slept a bit, i'm gettin up right now." He says with closed sockets, already falling back asleep to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Somehow I Highly Doubt That Brother. Anyway I Must Be Going, Metta And I Are Going On A Lunch Date But You're Still Joining Us At Club Blook For Dinner Right?"

Club Blook was a restaurant/bar/dance club/hotel owned by Mettaton and his cousin Nabstablook. Nabstablook was the DJ for the dance club and the place had become insanely popular since opening. It also had a penthouse apartment where Mettaton stayed when he wasn't off shooting a movie or doing one of his many world tours.

"yeah bro i'll be there, have fun on your date."

With that they said their goodbyes and he hung up, letting his phone fall to the bed where it would inevitably be lost in a sea of blankets.

Sighing he curled up, fully intending to get a bit more sleep before he needed to go to dinner.

A low growl behind him had his sockets flying open in surprise while the rest of him froze. He felt warm air blowing over the back of his skull and he realized the warm thing wrapped around his middle was not in fact a blanket but a pair of arms. 

Tipping his skull back he's met with a strangely familiar pair of red eye lights.

' _oh yeah, i got kidnapped by a couple of feral skeletons . . . this is a thing i guess._ '

A soft chirp interrupts his staring and drawing his attention to the mouth of the cave where the other red-eyed skeleton was. They were walking on all fours and he could spot a long spiked tail waving behind them. They wore what looked to be a strange assortment of furs held together by strips of some sort of leather.

The skeleton behind him answered the other with a chuff before releasing Sans and sitting up. Squirming back a bit so he could see them both Sans observed the strange pair.

They didn't seem hostile towards him which was nice and apart from their more animalistic characteristic and language they seemed to be ordinary skeletons.

' _giant, but mostly normal. i wonder what they're doing?_ '

The smaller of the two, the one that had been holding Sans a few moments ago, had approached the bigger and they appeared to be conversing. The bigger ' _i really need to come up with names for them_ ' pulled something from a pouch that Sans had previously mistaken as one of the furs that made up their clothing and hands it to the smaller.

The smaller turns back towards Sans, holding what appeared to be another small pouch and slowly moves closer.

He watches them warily as they hold out the pouch, glancing between it and the skeleton's bright red eyelights.

' _huh, red. yeah that works. i'll call this one red._ ' He thinks as he finally accepts the strange pouch. Looking it over it appeared to be filled with water and after a bit more searching he found an opening. Glancing hesitantly up at Red who remained hovering nearby, he took a sip of cool clean water.

Drinking his fill Sans looks up when he hears the sound of something thumping against the furs. He spots Red's tail wagging happily and follows it up to meet the other's wide, toothy grin.

Flushing a pale blue Sans holds out the water pouch, feeling a bit shy as he realizes both the skeletons were watching him intently.

"um, thank you."

Red gives a huffy little laugh but accepts the water pouch and takes a deep drink of his own.

"well uh, thanks for the water but i should probably be getting home." Sans admits awkwardly, standing from his place in the middle of what he now realized was a nest of furs. Looking around he spots his phone and picks it up but he can't see his slippers anywhere.

' _oh well, i've got more at home_ ' he thinks, tucking his phone back into his pocket and shuffling off the nest towards the mouth of the cave.

A low rumble stops him.

He looks over to spot the bigger skeleton moving to block the entrance. In the dim light he can see four scars covering his left socket.

' _guess i'm gonna call you scar._ '

Even on all fours Scar was still over three feet tall at the shoulder. Sans imagined the other would be about the same height as Asgore standing straight if not a little taller.

"what's wrong buddy?"

Scar huffs at him and nudges him back towards the nest with his skull that was nearly the same size as Sans' ribcage.

"i'd love to stay but my bro won't be too happy if i miss dinner."

Red gives a low whine from behind him, his bony tail coming up to wrap losely around Sans' waist.

"well this is not how i was expecting my saturday to go" Sans mumbles as he's half dragged back towards the nest.

"guys i'm really sorry but i gotta go!"

Sans quickly unwinds Red's tail from his waist and steps away from the pair into a shortcut. The last thing he saw being their shocked looks before he's greeted by the familiar sight of his room.

"well that was interesting" he says with a huff as he flops back onto his mattress.

* * *

  
" _What The Hell Was That?!_ "

Edge stares at the spot where their little packmate had just vanished in shock.

" _no clue but if he can do tha' on command then i think i know now why his old pack kept him aroun'. little guy must have a shit-ton o' magic to do tha'._ "  
Red answered, a hint of awe in his voice. Red himself was able jump through space but only when he was truly desperate and it always left him wiped out afterwards.

" _But Where Did He Go? Why Leave?_ "

" _i dunno bro, but he can't be too far. maybe he went back to the spot where i found 'im? maybe he doesn' realize he was abandoned?_ "

Edge's tail drooped at the thought of their poor little packmate sitting alone waiting for a pack that likely wouldn't return.

" _Well Then We Shall Go Retrieve Him And Show That We Are His New Pack And That We Shall Not Abandon Him Like His Last._ "

Red smiled, his brother was such a softie.

" _ok bro, let's go get our sweetheart._ "

With that the two sprinted out of the cave with Red leading them back to the hill where he'd found the little skeleton.   
They arrived quickly but there was no sign of their little packmate.

" _Could His Old Pack Have Returned?_ " Edge asked, sounding sad at the thought of losing their new packmate.

Red sniffed around the top of the hill but found no new traces of the old pack.

" _i don' smell 'em, but . . ._ " Red tilted his head back and breathed deep. There just beneath the smell of rain soaked earth he caught a whiff of their little skeleton.

" _think i found 'im, he ain' far._ "

Red followed the scent with Edge close behind him until finally the pair reached what appeared to be a human den.

" _he's in there, 'is smell is all over tha place. but i can smell traces of the old pack aroun' too. nothin' recent though, 'cept for sweetheart._ "

" _Perhaps This Is Their Old Den?_ "

" _maybe, but either way our sweetheart is in there waitin' for us_ "

Edge straightened up, a determined gleam in his socket as he stared at the strange den.

" _Then Let's Not Keep Them Waiting, Come Brother._ "

* * *

  
Sans woke from his brief nap to the sound of something moving downstairs.

"pap? is that you bro? thought i was meeting you and glambot at the restaurant?" He called, rolling off his mattress and swiftly changing out of his spicy smelling clothes into a clean pair of shorts and a blue pullover hoodie.

He looked over at the door as he recieves no reply. Grabbing a pair of fluffy pink slippers from where they'd been rotating in his trash-nado he slips into them and shuffles over to open the door.

"pap? this better not be another jape bro. the dog still . . . has . . . uhh."

The monster Sans was left staring up at was most certainly not his brother

Red stared down at him from where they stood on their hind legs. Sans barely came up to the middle of their ribcage meaning he had to tilt his head back to meet those red eyes.

The other gave a little chuff before crouching down and picking Sans up, cradling him close to their chest.

"how did you?"

Sans is interupted by the sound of nails clicking on the hardwood floor as Scar came trotting up the stairs. As soon as they spotted Sans in Red's arms they seemed to relax and started growling and chirping up a storm as they looked Sans over while Red nuzzled his skull with their own.

"i'm starting to think i may need paps help with this one." Sans sighed as he gave up on escaping the two cuddly skeletons anytime soon.

Squirming a bit in Red's grasp Sans pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother's number. As it started ringing the two skeleton began to purr and Red handed Sans off to Scar who cradled him close.

"Sans? It Isn't Time For Us To Meet Yet, Did You Need Something Brother?"

Sans wiggled to get comfortable in Scar's arms as he answered.

"uh yeah bro. kinda have a situation here at home and need some help."

"Are You Alright? What Is That Rumbling Sound? Are You Watching A Movie?"

Sans jumps a bit as Scar nudges him onto their back and drops to all fours before heading to the stairs. Bemused he clung to the fur that made up the skeleton's 'shirt' and held on tight as they carefully descended the stairs with him on their back and Red right behind them.

"uh, no that would be the situation making that sound." He attempts to slide off Scars back when he realizes they're headed towards the open front door.

Maybe the kid had a point about locking their doors? If they had then maybe he wouldn't be getting kidnapped for the second time that day.

"What Kind Of Situation Makes Rumbling Noises? Are You Doing Science-y Stuff Again? Because We Agreed That You Weren't Allowed To Do That In The House Anymore After The Incident."

Sans could practically see him wincing as he said the word incident and laughed while also trying to dodge Red's grasp.

"no, no science but i really need you to get here quick. the situation is becoming a bit grabby" he gasped as Red caught the hood of his hoodie and tried to pull him closer.

Wiggling out of the hoodie he was grateful he'd worn a t-shirt beneath it as he dodged Scar's hands and made a run for the kitchen.

"Sans Are You Alright? Are You Hurt? I Am Driving As Quickly As The Traffic Laws Will Allow And Shall Be There Soon!"

Taking a quick shortcut onto the island in the kitchen Sans peered down at the two skeletons that had followed him and were now looking at him with obvious confusion.

"i'm ok bro, the situation is just _really_ persistent!" Sans couldn't help the little squeaking noise he made as Scar stood on their hind legs and reached for him. It was lucky that they'd made the house the Asgore's height in mind otherwise the bigger skeleton would have to crouch to avoid hitting the ceiling. As it was, even with the added height of the counter Sans still only came up to Scar's shoulders.

Jumping off the counter and over Red's head with the help of some blue magic he darted back into the living room and tucked himself into the little space behind the couch.

"How Can A Situation Be Persistent? And Did You Just Squeak?? Are You Sure You're Alright?"

Gasping for air Sans backed up further into the space but froze as he bumped into something warm and furry. Whipping around he sighed in relief as he realized it was just Toby their dog. The little mutt licked his chin happily and wiggled onto his lap in search of pets with a cheery bark.

"Is That The Dog? Is Something Wrong With Them? Oh No Are They Sick?!"

Sans wrapped an arm around Toby as Red peeked at him from the exit of his hidey hole.

"no, the dog is fine, uh how far are you again?"

Sans wiggled further back with Toby still in his lap as Red reached for him with a soft whine.

"I Am Almost Home, I'm Pulling Into The Path Now. Is That The Dog Whining?"

Red's arms weren't long enough to reach him and now they were giving whining little chirps that were answered by Scar letting out a whine of their own.

"no that uh, that's also the situa- oh shit!"

Sans dropped his phone as suddenly his shelter disappeared as Scar lifted the couch up with seemingly no effort.

"SANS?!"

His brother's voice through the phone was echoed distantly from outside so Sans decided to leave the phone and made a break for it with Toby held tightly in his arms.

"pap! a little help! oof!"

Toby escapes Sans grasp as he trips over Scar's tail and falls to the floor. The little dog just borks happily and runs outside to greet his master.

A loud whine is Sans' only warning as the couch is dropped behind him with a loud thump and he's swept up into a warm embrace. Groaning he lets his head fall back onto Scar's ribcage in defeat as he's fussed over by the bigger skeleton.

"Sans?! What Was That Sound? Why Is The Door Open?"

Sans barely gets a glimpse of his confused brother's face before suddenly his view is being blocked by six plus feet of growling skeleton.

"Great Googly Moogly! Sans?!"

"over here bro, i can't get them to lemme go" Sans whined, his efforts to squirm out of Scar's grasp only leading to him being held tighter.

"Who Are They? Are They Hurting You?" Papyrus asks as he attempts to peek around Red to see Sans but a sharp snarl from the red-eyed skeleton has him stopping.

"hey don't growl at him you overgrown bag of bones! that's my brother!"

Red does indeed stop but now they're looking at Sans with what can only be called a pout. The two wild skeletons share a brief conversation over his head before finally Scar reluctantly lets him go.

Sans quickly darts past Red and over to his brother who picks him up and examines him with a look of worry.

Once satisfied with his inspection Papyrus turns his gaze back to the strangers in his living room.

"Greetings New Friends! I Am The Great Papyrus! I See That You Have Taken A Liking To My Brother Sans! But Perhaps You Could Be A Bit More Careful With Him? He May Not Look It But He Is Rather Delicate!"

Sans pouts a bit at being called delicate but the almost heartbroken looks on Red and Scar's faces has him wiggling out of his brother's grasp and moving back over to the wild skeletons.

"hey its ok, i'm not mad or anything. but uh, maybe we should all sit down and introduce ourselves?"

The two seem to perk up at Sans' gentle tone and Red makes grabby hands at Sans while giving a soft whine.

"Wowie, They Really Like You Sans! Where The Heckie Did You Find Them?"

Sans shuffles close enough for Red to snatch him up and resigns himself to being cuddled for the foreseeable future as he's cradled in the bigger skeleton's lap. Scar gives a huff before pulling Red (and Sans) into his own lap where he snuggles them both.

"i woke up in a cave with them. i guess i fell asleep outside after you left and they found me? and then they somehow followed me home after i 'ported away."

"You Fell Asleep! Sans You Know Better Than To Sleep Outside! And Just Before a Storm No Less!"

Red starts to growl again as Papyrus scolds Sans, but Sans just pats the big skeleton's arm and snuggles closer which makes them stop.

"i know, sorry bro. hey do you think you could call dogamy and dogaressa? these guys don't seem to speak english but the dogi might understand them."

"That's An Excellent Idea Brother! I Shall Invite Them Over And Prepare Some Refreshments For Our Guests! And Call Mettaton To Let Him Know We Shall Be Having Dinner Here Instead."

Sans slumps back in Red and Scar's grasp, they both had started purring again and the waves of content that were radiating from them both were making him sleepy.

"sorry 'bout dinner bro. don't think these guys plan to lemme go anytime soon."

Papyrus looks at his brother being held gently by the large, intimidating looking skeletons and can't help but internally squeal. They looked so cute! The two rough looking skeletons appeared to be completely smitten with his older brother and he approved of how careful they were being with him.

"Nyehehe, No Worries Brother! You Stay Here With Our Guests While I Make The Calls And Start On Dinner."

With that Papyrus entered the kitchen, leaving Sans to slowly nod off while curling up in Red's arms as the sound of purring echoed through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Also the mental imagine of Sans being chased around his house by Red and Edge who just want to cuddle and protect him is so fucking funny.
> 
> And Red has taken to calling Sans sweetheart since he doesn't know his actual name and its easier than just calling him 'little skeleton' all the time.
> 
> Toby is the best boi (but maybe not the brightest lol).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red talk and come to a decision.
> 
> Papyrus makes some calls and still ships it.
> 
> Sans takes a nap and gets teased by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck did you people come from?!
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter apart from dialogue. (and Papyrus doing what little brothers do best and teasing the fuck out of his older brother.)

Red watched the loud skeleton carefully as they moved between the different areas of the den. He wasn't sure what they were doing but the smells that had begun filling the den were making his mouth water.

" _Brother I Get The Feeling We May Have Been Too Hasty In Our Previous Judgment._ "

Red tilted his head back to meet his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure he liked the look of fear and fragile hope in them.

" _wha' do yer mean bro?_ "

Edge shifted a bit so he could wrap his long tail around Red and Sans who was still sound asleep in his lap.

" _I Do Not Think Sweetheart Was Abandoned By His Pack._ "

Red stiffened, his grip on their little skeleton tightening minutely but enough that they made a soft whine. He quickly loosened his grip and settled for wrapping his tail tightly around them instead.

He wasn't too proud to admit he'd been terrified earlier when their sweetheart had run from them straight into the arms of potential danger. He'd been equally heartbroken when he'd realized that the strange new skeleton was in fact a member of sweetheart's old pack.

" _but dey left 'im all alone!_ " Red whined, nuzzling the top of sweetheart's skull. He didn't want to lose them!

" _Did They? Their Den Was So Close And As They Proved Earlier They Are More Than Capable Of Evading Danger._ "

Red was torn between grinning at the memory of how quick their little sweetheart was and crying over the fact they had been running from them. It left him whining in indecision.

Edge ran a soothing hand over his elder brother's skull, being careful to avoid the crack around his socket.

" _Perhaps . . . Perhaps This Might Be An Opportunity Brother. Sweetheart Has Clearly Bonded With Us And The Loud One Doesn't Seem To Mind Our Presence. And There Are No Signs Of Any Other Packmates In This Den . . ._ "

Red caught on quickly to what his brother was thinking.

" _loud one smells like sweetheart, maybe dey're denmates? like us?_ "

" _I Was Thinking The Same Thing. Their Interactions Earlier Didn't Seem To Be That Of Mates. In Fact It Reminded Me Of How We Treat Each Other. So Perhaps These Two Are Alone Like Us._ "

Red could hear the hope in his brother's voice and could feel that same hope rising in his own soul.

" _but wha' bout de other scents on de hill?_ "

The tip of Edge's tail beat gently on the strange fur beneath them as he thought.

" _Neighboring Packs? It Didn't Look Like There Was A Fight But Perhaps The Packs In This Area Aren't As Territorial? There Appears To Be Plenty Of Resources In The Area And If There Is Only The Other Pack And Sweetheart's Pack Then They May Not Need Be Sharing The Territory? Oh I Wish We Could Just Ask Sweetheart._ "

Sighing Edge trailed a gentle hand over sweetheart's skull and trilled in delight when they leaned into the touch.

" _If It Is Only Sweetheart And The Loud One Here Then Perhaps We Should Consider Merging With Them? Their Den Is Much More Spacious Than The Cave We Found, Even If Its . . . Odd. Then We Would Get To Keep Sweetheart And Gain The Loud One As A Packmate Too!_ "

" _do yer think sweetheart would be ok with tha'? dey ran from us before. wha' if dey don't want us?_ "

They both looked down at the little skeleton who was held snuggly in their embrace. Sweetheart had twisted around to curl up with his skull laying against Red's sternum. If they listened carefully they could just barely make out their soul singing with contentment, safety, warmth.

" _They Only Started Running When We Attempted To Leave The Den, Perhaps They Were Afraid Of Us Taking Them Away From Their Denmate? And They Allowed Us To Hold Them Again Once They Saw The Loud One. I Think They Were Just Scared Of Being Separated._ "

Red nodded along with his brother's explanation. If sweetheart and loud one were in fact denmates then it made sense that they were reluctant to be separated. Especially if they only had each other.

" _do yer think loud one will accept us? dey looked strong enough ta hunt and sweetheart has incredible control over dey're magic. why would dey need us?_ "

Edge was quiet for a bit, deep in thought even as he ran gentle fingers over sweetheart's skull. Red couldn't help but feel amused as his brother's face grew redder the longer he thought.

" _yer startin' ta look like a sweet berry patch bro, what'r yer thinkin' bout?_ "

Edge flushed a deeper red but a look of determination lay beneath the blush.

" _We Ask Sweetheart To Be Our Mate._ "

Red stared at his brother in shock for a moment before his skull erupted in a cherry red blush.

" _we what?!_ "

* * *

  
Papyrus couldn't help peeking into the living room after one of the strange skeletons made a yelping sound. He had to hold back a chuckle as he saw the two strangers staring at his older brother with bright red magic illuminating their skulls.

Ducking back into the kitchen he stirred a pot of bubbling spaghetti sauce with a happy hum. What better way to welcome his brother's new friends/potential datemates than with his signature spaghetti!

His phone chimed on the counter and he quickly grabbed it to see a text from his own datemate Mettaton. After explaining the situation (and squealing together over how cute it was), his darling Metta had been more than happy to change their dinner plans.

He'd also texted the Dogi but unfortunately they were unwilling to travel so far from the city with Dogaressa's due date being so close. But they mentioned that Undyne was fluent in Dogii and should be able to translate.

He'd been delighted at the thought of showing off his improved cooking skills to his bestie. So after once again congratulating the Dogi and thanking them for their help he sent Undyne a quick invitation and received an even quicker reply with her acceptance.

That meant he had maybe half an hour to finish dinner before she got here with her fiancé Alphys in tow.

"Oh Dear I Should Probably Warn Sans So He Can Inform His New 'Friends'. They Seem To Be Rather Protective And I'd Hate For Them To Be Uncomfortable!"

His phone gave another chime revealing another text from Mettaton. His datemate would be arriving soon and was looking forward to meeting his brother's new 'friends'.

Another peek into the living room revealed that their guests had calmed down some, though even from this distance he could clearly hear their purring as they cuddled his brother close.

"Sans? Metta Shall Be Here Soon And The Dogi Were Unable To Come But Mentioned Undyne Should Be Able To Serve As A Translator."

His brother peeked open one eye socket, eyelight still fuzzy with sleep.

"fishsticks' coming?"

"Nyeh! Sans You Know She Hates That Nickname! But Yes, She And Alphys Shall Be Joining Us For Dinner Along With Metta. Perhaps You Should Try And Explain The Situation To Your New 'Friends'? I Get The Feeling They Don't Like Strangers. Well Unless Said Stranger Is You I Guess, Nyehehe!"

Sans flushed a pale blue at the reminder of his current position. He wasn't sure when it had happened but somehow when he was asleep Scar and Red had completely wrapped him up in their tails. And the powerful pulses of affection emanating from their souls had that flush deepening until his face was as bright as an echo flower. 

"heh, yeah. they got me in a bit of a _bind_. hopefully fishstick can help us _unwrap_ the mystery of the situation."

". . . Sans."

"yeah bro?"

"I Disown You Sans."

The tails and arms wrapped around him only wound tighter as he laughed in delight at his brother's deadpan response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Edge may have just realized their feelings for Sans aren't exactly platonic lol.   
> Sans can feel this realization when he wakes up and has no idea how to react except to internally scream.  
> Little does poor Sansy know that I have no plans of him being freed from his snuggle pile of doom and affection anytime soon.
> 
> Also Edge's train of thought is that if Sans becomes their mate then he and Red not only gain a mate but a sibling-in-law too lol. And if they're mated it wouldn't be as big a deal if they take over as the protectors/providers of the pack since that's what would be expected of them as Sans' mates anyway.
> 
> I'm dreading the next chapter because I've never written Undyne, Alphys, or Mettaton before and I have no idea how it'll turn out.
> 
> But expect more flustered Sans and overprotective Red and Edge (and Papyrus being a little shit lol).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton arrives.
> 
> Sans gets smooches and cuddles.
> 
> And Undyne and Alphys bring alcohol and (hopefully) understanding to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I probably should have mentioned this sooner (or maybe I have?) but Red and Edge have zero social skills. They've been on their own since they were kids and grew up without any role models or adults to mimic the behavior of. So they kinda just do whatever feels right. To them the idea of sharing a mate isn't weird, they share everything! Why would sharing Sans be any different?
> 
> They also aren't entirely sure how courting is supposed to go but Sans hasn't tried to make them leave yet so clearly they're doing something right!
> 
> Sans continues to be confused but is now also flustered by the affection he's receiving.
> 
> Papyrus and Mettaton totally ship it lol.

Red wasn't sure what sweetheart and the Loud One were saying but when sweetheart started laughing he felt his soul begin fluttering in delight. The sweet chime of their laughter and the joy emanating from their soul had him and Edge holding them even closer. And even when that laughter faded out into breathless giggles and eventually stopped it was like the air around them still held that warmth.

Red had never felt this way before and he was certain Edge felt the same. He and his brother had been on their own since they were cubs and they'd had to learn most things by observing others from afar. He knew he loved his little brother dearly and he could distantly recall the hazy memories of their mother holding them close, but this feeling was different. Sweetheart was different.

" _Brother Something Is Approaching._ "

Snapped out of his thoughts, Red tilted his skull in an effort to catch whatever sound his brother had heard. While Red might the better tracker and had the better nose, his brother was the one with the incredible hearing.

" _It Sounds Like One Of Those Human Beasts, The Strange Stone Moving Ones._ "

Red closed his eyes, listening even harder until finally he heard the low hum of the strange beast and the sound of rocks being displaced.

" _you think its a human? this far out?_ "

Edge growled in frustration, shifting carefully from beneath him and sweetheart so he could move quickly if he had too.

Sweetheart made a noise of complaint but Red simply purred to them and set them on the weird soft thing behind them, keeping his tail wrapped around them just in case.

The sound of the strange beast was much closer now and with it they could now also hear something else over the beast's roar. It sounded like . . . singing?

Suddenly the roar cut off along with the singing, though there was still a quiet hum. There was an odd clack followed by the humming getting louder and then a slam.

As the humming grew closer Edge rose to his full height with a low warning growl, his tail rattling in an attempt to ward off the intruder.

A strange chime rang loudly throughout the den making the two brothers jump. Loud One yelled something that sweetheart responded to with a low chirp.

Red whined in distress as sweetheart tried to free themselves from his tail. On hearing the sound sweetheart gave him an amused look before sighing and leaning back onto the soft thing.

Red was fascinated as one of their eyes lit up with a blue glow but a startled yelp from his brother had him returning his attention to the entrance of the den. It was now glowing the same shade of blue as sweetheart's eye and was opening despite Edge snarling at it to remain closed.

Despite his protests it continued to open and reveal what had to be the strangest looking monster Red had ever seen. They were taller than Red would be at his full height but no where near as tall as Edge.

They made an odd reverberating chirp that sweetheart responded to.

Edge backed off to stand protectively in front of Red and their sweetheart as they conversed with the odd monster.

"dey smell weird bro, like lightning an' somethin sweet. but i can also smell de loud one on 'em."

Their sweetheart had started projecting soothing intent at them which had the brothers relaxing a bit.

"Do You Recognize Their Scent From The Hill?"

Red tilted his head a bit and sniffed a bit deeper, nasal ridge wrinkling at the bizarre scent.

"i think so? its hard ter tell."

"Well Sweetheart Seems To Know Them And They Don't Seem Worried, Perhaps We Should Follow Their Lead On This?"

Red grumbled at the idea of allowing this potential stay so close to their chosen mate but conceded as he felt sweetheart running a hand over the tail he still had wrapped around their waist. The calming magic that sparked from their touch had Red relaxing and turning his attention back to them.

Plucking them from their spot on the soft thing he nuzzled their skull with his as he purred in response to their intent.  
Edge gave an indignant chirp at being left out but Red could tell his brother was more amused than upset as he came over to wrap his tail back around Red and their sweetheart.

The odd monster was squealing and chirping something that had sweetheart's skull turning blue again. Sweetheart's shade of blue was definitely Red's new favorite color.

The odd monster's chirping must have drawn the Loud One's attention as they poked their skull into the room. The Odd Monster seemed to almost light up as they spotted Loud One and quickly rushed over to them. The two shared a kiss and chirped happily at each other.

" _I Think That Is Loud One's Mate!_ "

Red eyed the two, eyelights glowing brighter as he watched them interact.

" _i don' think so bro, i think dey're still courtin. neither of dem is marked yet._ "

" _If The Odd One Is A Member Of The Other Pack Then Perhaps They're Trying To Merge With Sweetheart's Pack? Or Odd One Plans To Leave The Other Pack And Join Sweetheart's?_ "

Red shrugged, still watching the pair as they exchanged another kiss. That looked nice, he wanted to try that. Looking down at sweetheart who was cradled in his arms with a look of content he smiled. Leaning down he placed a kiss on the top of their skull with a gentle clack.

Sweetheart looked up at the touch with a look of shock, that beautiful blue quickly covering their face once again.

The Loud One chirped something that had sweetheart glowing brighter and attempting to hide their face with their hands. Their little whine had Red growling warningly at Loud One. No one was allowed to upset their sweetheart! Not even their denmate!

But instead of looking chastised Loud One looked delighted at Red's protective gesture. They gave an apologetic chirp that sounded more mischievous than sorry and dragged Odd One into the other room leaving the trio alone once again.

Sweetheart was still hiding their face so Red gently tugged on one of their wrists with a soft whine. Their face was still flushed blue but on seeing how worried Red was they smiled and stopped hiding. They gave him a little huff and chirped something before tugging on the fur around Red's neck.

Leaning closer Red squeaked in surprise as they placed a quick kiss on his cheek, his own face turning bright cherry red as he whined and tucked his face into sweetheart's neck to hide.

A low whine from Edge had sweetheart tugging him down and giving him a kiss too. Edge flushed crimson but purred happily and pulled them all to sit down in his lap once again so he could hold them and press little kisses to their skulls, which had the two smaller monsters whining and flushing in their respective colors.

" _brooo, stop it!_ " Red whined but Edge just huffed in amusement and continued peppering them in kisses. It seems his brother enjoyed flustering him and their sweetheart.

Pouting Red decided retaliation was in order and so he pulled his brother down and kissed his forehead before turning and pressing another kiss to sweetheart's skull.

Sweetheart whined at the attention and began squirming in an attempt to escape the smooches. Red and Edge shared a look. It seemed their sweetheart was a bit shy. Purring they snuggled the smaller closer and nuzzled their skull in apology.

Sweetheart stopped squirming but their face was still flushed blue and they had a shy little smile. Stars Red loved these monsters.

* * *

Sans sighed as the two wild monsters finally stopped with the barrage of kisses. He had no idea how to handle the affection and judging by how his brother and the glambot had reacted (squealing and taking pictures) he'd be getting no help from them anytime soon.

Thankfully the two hadn't attacked Mettaton (yet) and seemed to calm down after Sans had started projecting intent at them. They didn't seem to be fond of strangers like his brother had said but as long as Sans was there to keep them calm they also didn't seem inclined to start a fight if they didn't have to.

It also didn't seem like they planned to let him go anytime soon much to his dismay. Oh well, maybe he could play a game on his . . . phone . . . ah shit.  
Sans scrambled to escape the wild monster's hold as he glanced around in search of his phone.

' _please tell me it didn't get crushed by the couch!_ '

A muffle bark had him turning to see Toby who was holding his phone carefully in his mouth.

"good boy, com'ere."

Sans grabbed the little dog with blue magic and pulled him into his lap. Toby dropped his phone with a happy bork and began licking his face.

Giggling Sans pushed the dog away and grabbed his phone, using his free hand to pet the little mutt.

A low rumble from behind him had Sans glancing up at Red and Scar who were staring at Toby in confusion. Grinning Sans put his phone into his shorts pocket ' _really need to figure out where my hoodie went_ ' and grabbed one of each skeleton's hands. Tugging gently he led them over to Toby and showed them how to gently pet the dog without getting the joints of their fingers stuck in his fur.

Red pet them for a couple seconds before apparently deciding Sans was more interesting and began gently running a hand up and down his spine instead. Sans leaned into the touch as it felt rather good and hummed happily.

Scar on the other hand seemed much more enthused about petting Toby much to the little dog's delight. A quick glance up revealed that the giant's eyelights had shifted into stars as they carefully ran their claws through the dogs fur.

' _heh, that's kinda adorable._ '

It took a second for the thought to really register but once it did Sans was once again attempting to hide as his skull flushed bright blue.

' _you just met them for starssake! pull it together sans!_ '

The doorbell ringing made a very welcome distraction as Sans quickly opened the door with a bit of blue magic.

"Yo! What's up nerds!"

"H-h-hello! We b-brought a b-bottle of cider t-to go with dinner!"

Alphys held up a bottle of hard Spider Cider from Muffet's while Undyne immediately locked her eye on Sans who was still firmly caught in the wild skeleton's embrace.

Her demeanor didn't obviously change but Sans could clearly see the tension in her stance.

"hey ya, thanks for coming. paps is in the kitchen with the glambot, i'd walk ya over but i'm a bit tied up at the moment." He said while gesturing to the tails wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I-I can s-see that! Wh-who?"

Undyne cut her off and nudged her gently towards the kitchen.

"Hey babe why don't you go give that bottle to Pap so he can get it chilling. I gotta ask Sans and his new pals a couple questions but I'll be right behind you."

Alphys glanced between her fiancé and Sans in confusion before shrugging it off and nodding.

"Thanks a million babe and hey maybe you can talk to Mettaton about those upgrades you were working on!"

Alphys flushed red as Undyne gave a her a quick kiss and quickly fled to the kitchen to escape anymore oncoming affection.

Red began growling as Undyne walked closer and sat in the arm chair that sat adjacent to the couch.

"none of that big guy, its just fishstick. she ain't gonna hurt ya." Sans soothed, petting a hand over the tails wrapped around his waist while pushing calming intent into the touch.

Undyne watched the interaction with a careful eye, her gaze flicking between Sans and the bigger skeletons who were holding him.

"You ok there Sans?"

Sans smiled reassuringly as he heard the worry in her tone, grateful that she had decided to use her indoor voice around the skittish giants.

"yep, for nothing but bones these two make a surprisingly comfortable seat."

Undyne gave him a look of disbelief but as she watched the two begin purring and nuzzling her friend she began to relax a bit.

"You know they have LV, right?"

Sans shrugged, still petting the tails around his waist as he gave her a pointed look.

"so do you fishstick."

Undyne winced at the reminder and nodded, "yeah but at least we know how and why I got it! How can you be sure these guys aren't a threat?"

The look Sans gave her was one of exasperated amusement.

"well you're supposed to be the translator here, why don't you ask them?"

"I'm better at understanding Dogii than speaking it but I'll give it a shot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone wondering I imagine Undyne has LV from killing at least one of the fallen children (she is the Captain of the Royal Guard after all, its kind of her job.)
> 
> Also I imagine that as the Judge Sans can not only see a person's LV but also how they got it. Red and Edge both have LV but not a lot and all of it was earned in self defense or while hunting for food. Sans can see that and he can also tell that they would rather avoid a fight so he's not too worried. 
> 
> Edge fucking loves little cute things and is very much enjoying petting Toby. Red would rather pet Sans (not like that you pervs . . . yet ;3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made, intentions are made clear, and Sans and Papyrus have a bit of a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the dialogue and stuff is understandable. I was tired af when I wrote this.  
> I also feel I should mention that I have a really shitty memory and the attention span of a goldfish (think Ink but less comical and more frustrating).
> 
> I have lot of ideas for how to proceed with this story but I was wondering if I should break them up into separate stories and make it a series?  
> I'm planning to do a bit of a time skip for the next part (mostly cause I don't really want to write them having dinner, sorry for anyone who wanted to see that.)
> 
> If I do break this up into a series rather than just one big story then I'll probably fix the rating and tags since there isn't any smut in this so far. But rest assured I do plan to add smut! (its the main reason I started writing this after all lol).

Red eyed the fish monster warily. Sweetheart was still pushing calming intent at them so he was willing to trust that the fish wasn't a threat but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

" _ **Hello**_ "

Red and Edge jump, their tails squeezing sweetheart hard enough that they squeak in surprise.

" _wha? d-did yer?_ "

" _ **Name . . . Undyne**_ "

The fish pointed at their chest as they spoke.

" _stars yer did!_ "

" _They Have A Strange Accent But They're Certainly Speaking! So Their Name Is Undyne? Oh!_ "

Edge wrapped his arms around Red (and sweetheart) and shook him a bit in excitement.

" _They Could Tell Us About Sweetheart!_ "

* * *

  
Undyne snorts drawing Sans' attention away from being squished and shaken.

"what's so funny fishstick?"

The toothy grin she shoots him tells him he's probably not going to like what she says next.

"I can understand them for the most part, their language is a bit different but similar enough to Dogii that I think we can make this work. They're really excited to learn about you, _sweetheart~_."

Sans realized what she was implying immediately and buried his face in Toby's fur in and effort to hide his blush.

"please tell me that's not what they've named me" he begs, eternally glad that Papyrus and the other's aren't here for this.

"Fufufu yep! They really seem to like you Sansy."

Sans groaned into Toby's fur making the little dog bork in confusion.

* * *

  
" _ok, undyne right?_ "

The fish/Undyne nods, looking away from where sweetheart was still whining into the strange little cub's fur, to focus on him.

" _can yer tell us about sweetheart?_ "

" _ **Yes. Sweetheart name Sans. He Undyne friend. No hurt him.**_ "

Undyne's tone grew stern as she spoke, giving him and Edge a warning look. But Red and Edge were more focused on the fact they knew their sweetheart's name.

" _Sans!_ "

" _sans! sweetheart!_ "

Sans looked up at them in surprise as they excitedly chirped his name. He gave a little huff and smiled as they nuzzled his skull, still chirping his name.

" _ **Your names?**_ "

Red looks up at Undyne's question and points first to himself, " _i'm red_ ", and then points at his brother who was still nuzzling Sans, " _he's edge_ ".

Undyne's brow furrowed as they tried to mimic the growls and snarls that made up his and his brother's names. Finally they seemed to give up and instead pointed at Red, and said something in that odd language from before.

Red tilted his head in confusion as they pointed at him again and repeated the word.

" **Red** "

" _ **rrreed**_ "

Undyne seemed happy about his attempt to mimic them so he did it again. The two going back and forth until finally he felt confidant in his pronunciation.

" _ **red**? i'm **red**?_" he asks, pointing at himself like Undyne had.

Undyne nods enthusiastically, and then points at Edge.

" **Edge** "

His brother has been following the conversation/lesson intently, mumbling the translated version of Red's name under his breath. But when Undyne pointed at him he straightened up, eager to learn this new language that would allow them to speak to their sweetheart.

" _ **Eeedge** , **Edge**?_"

" _ **edge**? is that his name?_"

Undyne nodded, and repeated the translated versions of their names while pointing at each of them.

* * *

  
Sans watched in bemusement as Undyne conducted her little language lesson.

' _huh, well at least i was half right, but i think i like edge better than scar anyway. more pun-tential._ '

Sans smiled to himself at his little mental pun and tuned back in to the conversation as Undyne finished up her lesson.

"red and edge huh? heh, nice to meet ya, i'm sans."

The two giants looked overjoyed as he introduced himself, alternating between chirping his name and each other's as they nuzzled him.

"They use male pronouns by the way. I think they might be brothers but I could be wrong about that."

"nah, they're definitely brothers. can you ask them why they followed me home? i fell asleep outside last night after the party and i'm guessing they found me and took me to their home, but i'm not really sure why they came after me after i left."

Undyne gave him a look that said she thought he was an idiot, but sighed and growled the question anyway. Red growled back, his face flushing that same cherry red as before as he answered. Edge growled in agreement, his own face flushed crimson as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sans' skull.

Undyne stared between the brothers with wide-eyed shock, growling something that had the brothers flushing darker and nodding. She stared for another moment before finally bursting into shrill, hysterical laughter.

"Undyne? Brother? Strange Skeleton Guests? Dinner Is Almost Finished, What Are You Laughing At Undyne?"

Papyrus looked from his laughing friend to the two blushing skeletons holding his brother.

"Fufufufu th-they fufu they want sans to be their mate!" Was all she could choke out before being overtaken by giggles once again.

Sans flushed bright blue, glowing bright enough to light up the area around them despite his attempts to hide in his hands.

Papyrus looked at the pile of blushing skeletons sitting in the corner of his living room and smiled brightly, "I Ship It!"

Sans whined in flustered embarrassment as Undyne's laughter grew louder.

* * *

  
Sans had somehow managed to stop freaking out long enough to convince the wild brothers to move into the dining room for dinner. They ignored the chairs and sat on the floor in front of the table with Sans still trapped in their laps but the two were big enough that it didn't really matter anyway.

Undyne had helped introduce the brothers to everyone and had unfortunately also shared their intentions towards Sans.

Sans was pretty sure his skull was permanently blue by now as the two couples teased him mercilessly.

Red and Edge certainly weren't helping matters much what with their reluctance to let him out of their grasp and the fact they kept nuzzling him and occasionally pressing kisses to his skull.

' _this is how i die. not by the hand of a genocidal ten year old, but by being embarrassed to death by my brother and friends._ '

He wasn't really sure how to respond to the brother's affections. He'd met them less than a day ago for starssake! He shouldn't be feeling heartbroken at the thought of them leaving and he really wishes his soul would stop fluttering in his ribcage every time one of them kissed him or said his name.

It also didn't help that the closest he'd come to an actual relationship was him making flirty puns at Grillby while drunk. His friend had never held it against him but he'd also made it clear that while he was flattered, he wasn't interested in a relationship after the death of his wife. The bartender was more interested in taking care of his niece Fuku who's parents had perished at the hands of the sixth human along with his wife and many other monsters.

"Sans! How Can You And Your Datemates Eat If You're All Piled Together Like That?"

Drawn from his increasingly depressing thoughts Sans skull lights up once again as his brother stares down at him.

"th-they're not my datemates bro! we just met and we only learned each other's names like five minutes ago! we can't even understand each other!"

Papyrus put his hands on his hips and gave him a dry look.

"Brother You Do Not Need To Speak The Same Language To Understand One Another! And You Have Plenty Of Time To Get To Know Each Other While Dating! And!"

Papyrus posture gentles and he gives Sans a soft look, "This is the happiest I've seen you in ages brother. I know you don't want me to worry but I've seen how you've been struggling and these two's presence seems to be helping. I really think you should give being with them a try but if it truly makes you uncomfortable then I won't push it. I just want you to know I'm here for you brother and I get the feeling they want to be there for you too."

The love and concern emanating from his brother has Sans shrinking back into Red's arms.

It was true that Sans had been having more bad days than good lately but he'd hoped his brother hadn't noticed how bad things had been getting. Most nights he woke screaming into his pillow as nightmares of knives tearing through bone haunted him. It had gotten to the point that he'd been taking little cat naps during the day and spent the nights doing anything and everything to stay awake.

The last time he'd been able to sleep without nightmares had been last night when he'd fallen asleep in Red and Edge's arms. It had been the best night's sleep he'd gotten since before the resets had started.

Despite having just met, Sans had to admit the brothers made him feel safe in a way he'd never felt before. They made him feel like nothing could hurt him as long as they were holding him.

He could also feel the affection and blossoming love their souls were radiating for him and could feel how his own soul longed to join them in their sweet song.

"ok bro. i'll give it a shot, but i can't guarantee things will go the way you're hoping."

Papyrus' smile widens and he ignores the brother's soft growls of protest to wrap him in a hug. It was a bit difficult considering the tails wrapped around his waist and chest but they made the best of it.

Wrapped in his brother's and his new datemates embrace, Sans couldn't help but feel like things were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for smutty or fluffy stuff they want to see in the future then please do share! I have ideas of my own but I'd love to hear what y'all are interested in.
> 
> (Edit: How do I add a story to a series? Or make a series? Send help)  
> (Edit2: Thank you for helping me figure it out!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Red and Edge are big softies when it comes to small cute things like bear cubs (or Sans).  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated. I have no clue where I'm going with this btw, I just wanted to write fluffy/smutty spicykustard and it turned into this.  
> Also suggestions for any tags I'm missing would be appreciated cause I suck at remembering which tags should be used.


End file.
